


Please Don't Tell Anyone

by vernsbf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, aussie line, bang chan is referred to as chris and if u have a problem u can leave, id say minsung is implied but its pretty clear whats happening there, more tags will be added as more chapters are added i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernsbf/pseuds/vernsbf
Summary: Felix likes to wear skirts. It's not a sexual thing, he just really likes how they look. He thought he would die if anyone ever found out, but then someone does, and.... well you just have to read it.





	Please Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this because chris wont stop fucking saying babygirl and its driving me insane
> 
> also felix has cute legs

Felix had a secret. Yeah, everyone has secrets, but his was a  _ secret _ secret. Like,  _ if anyone found out he would die of embarrassment _ secret. He didn’t know why he was so ashamed of this little thing he liked to do, there was no reason to be. He just didn’t want to face being made fun of for it. Which he would be. And that would kill him. His secret brought him so much peace and security, his secret made him feel good about himself, his secret was always there for him at the end of a hard day. His secret was his. Felix took a deep breath and walked over to the body-length mirror. He looked at himself and gasped. He let his eyes trail over the entirety of his body, a smile pulling at his cheeks. He looked beautiful. He really felt beautiful, too. In this moment, it was just Felix against the world, he was perfect, fearless, confident. He smiled brightly and stifled a small giggle, twisting his hips to watch the knee-length white skirt twirl around his thighs. He shaved his legs earlier in the morning, so his smooth, milky skin and the soft curves of his legs really added to the whole look. He was just wearing a tee shirt, but somehow that completed it. He curled up his toes in his short socks, rocking back and forth on his heels. He smiled wider when he turned around, looking at as much of the back as he could. He lifted the skirt slightly and dropped it, to watch it flow over his knees again and again. Nothing could ruin this moment. Well, besides his friends walking down the hall. He panicked and jumped into bed, covering his lower half with the blanket just before the quick knocks sounded, the door flying open without a response. 

 

“Do I even want to know?” Jisung asked, eyeing Felix suspiciously. The sheepish look on his face told Jisung that no, he didn’t want to know. “Finish whatever… whatever you’ve got going on. Chris was looking for you.” He raised his eyebrows and closed the door behind him. Felix sighed, relieved. That was fucking close. He got out of bed and slid off the skirt, folding it and hiding it between two shirts before he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of the room. He pondered for a moment over what Chris might want, rolling his eyes at Jisung, who had been backed against a wall by Minho, like in those cheesy teen movies. Minho’s arm was holding his weight, his hand pressed against the wall next to Jisung’s head. The latter was looking up at him with wide eyes, clearly whipped as fuck. 

 

“Real subtle, guys.” Felix mumbled as he shoved past them in the hallway. They didn’t respond, which Felix expected. They were in their own world right now, kind of like when Felix was in his. Chris wasn’t in the kitchen, wasn’t in the living room, so he huffed and turned back down the hall, lucky enough to catch Jisung giving Minho a shy kiss. He smiled to himself, staying silent this time. A lot of them were like this, and no one ever said anything, but everyone kind of knew. It was special. He loved this family so much. He knocked on Chris’s door, rocking back on his heels like he had in front of the mirror. He smiled to himself again, thinking about the way the skirt delicately framed his legs, how pretty he looked with his pale legs exposed underneath it (despite the few cuts he had from shaving them.) He got so lost in thought in those few seconds that when Chris opened the door he was startled. 

 

“Hey, Felix,” He seemed nervous. That’s never good. Felix smiled at him and entered his room. Felix made his way to Chris’s bed and half sat/half laid on it, which was a normal Felix thing to do. Chris didn’t sit, which was not a normal Chris thing to do. He paced around for a second, thinking.

 

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Felix asked, sitting up properly now. “You’re kind of freaking me out, mate.” His eyes searched Chris for any hint at what the issue could be. Felix was way calmer than he should have been. The next four words that were spoken quickly changed that.

 

“I folded your laundry.” Chris stopped pacing, looking at Felix, watching him. Felix froze. He felt all the blood drain from his body. He swallowed the thick feeling forming in his throat, but it didn’t leave. His stomach hit the fucking floor. His secret, his special secret, his safe little secret was gone. It wasn’t his anymore. “Who is she? Why didn’t you tell me?” Chris asked. Felix blinked.

 

“What?” Was the only thing Felix could think to say. His confusion must have shown clearly on his face, because Chris didn’t ask again. They looked at each other for a long while before Chris realized. Watching his face change made Felix’s stomach hit the fucking floor  _ again _ . Chris was noticeably more nervous now, a different kind of nervous. A subtle red dusted across his face and he looked down. Opening and closing his mouth a few times before he found the right words to say.

 

“So you…” He stopped to think again. “Do you wear…?” Chris couldn’t seem to put together a coherent sentence. This freaked Felix out. A lot. He felt tears brimming up in his eyes and he thought he might puke if he moved too much. He clenched his fists tight, digging his nails into his skin in a futile attempt to stop the tears from spilling. Chris snapped out of whatever daze he was in instantly, rushing over to Felix and crouching in front of him. 

 

“Hey hey hey,” Chris hushed him softly, pressing his hands onto Felix’s thighs. “It’s not a bad thing, Lix. Please don’t cry. You don’t have to be ashamed of this, it’s just clothes.” He rubbed Felix’s thigh reassuringly. “Felix, look at me.” He said firmly, but still gently, somehow. Felix opened his eyes. Chris was closer than he thought. It made Felix go a little red. 

 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Felix pleaded. His voice was small, scared. Chris melted. 

 

“Of course I won’t.” He smiled warmly and wiped the tears off of Felix’s cheeks with his thumbs, his hands lingering on the sides of his face for a moment. “Can I….” Chris hesitated. Felix went even redder. “Can I see you wear one?” 

 

“What?” Felix felt a smile crawling onto his face. He bit the inside of his lip to hold it back, but his eyes said it all. Chris did the same. 

 

“I want to see how pretty you look, Felix.” His face was pretty red now, too. “Not in like, a weird way. You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.” He said quickly, backing up a little. Felix smiled brightly. He was so giddy, so excited, his secret wasn’t his anymore, but maybe it was better that it was shared. Especially when he was sharing it with someone as caring and understanding as Chris. 

 

“Um… Yeah. Yeah you can see.” Felix couldn’t bite back his smile now, it freely spread across his face, causing Chris to mirror his expression. “I um. I don’t have any with me right now, though.” 

 

“Oh, right.” Chris’s heart sank. “Wait! I have your laundry.” He smiled excitedly and stood up, sliding a basket of folded clothes over to Felix. Felix dug through the basket and pulled out a few. Standing up nervously. He looked at Chris for a minute. 

 

“Bruv, don’t look.” He turned away shyly. Chris mouthed ‘oh’ and turned around, trying his best to contain his excitement. Felix slid off his sweatpants and pulled one of the skirts on slowly, taking his time. He tried to go slow to calm his nerves, but it only made them rise more and more. His voice was noticeably shaky when he said, “Okay, you can look.”

 

Chris turned around and inhaled sharply. Felix was…. breathtaking, literally. He was standing, his toes turned in a little, with his face buried in his hands. His long brown hair fell over his fingers, and his ears were bright red. His black tee was tucked halfway into his waistband, showcasing one of his hips perfectly. Chris took in the sight of the short, orange skirt hanging loosely halfway down Felix’s soft looking thighs. More of Felix’s legs than Chris had ever seen before was on display right in front of him, held together with a piece of flowy fabric that he found way cuter than he should. He could see Felix’s boxers peeking out from underneath, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He made his way over to Felix quietly, and gently pulled his wrists away from his face. Felix had his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Felix. Open your eyes.” He whispered. Felix shook his head. “Please.” He pressed. Felix opened one eye cautiously, and the other soon after. He was shocked to see Chris looking at him with complete adoration. His face reddened even more, and he tried his hardest to avoid looking him in the eyes. He was embarrassed. Really embarrassed. He didn’t even know why he agreed to this. He’s wearing a skirt in front of one of his best friends. This is fucking humiliating. He turned away.

 

“I’m sorry.” He looked down at his socks. Chris stepped forward and took his hands, holding them close together. Felix looked up into his eyes, again. He was starting to think this was really cliche. 

 

“Babygirl….” Chris breathed. Felix’s heart jumped. “You look gorgeous.” A smile slowly spread across his face and he pulled Chris into a tight hug. Felix could feel his own heart racing in his chest.  _  Babygirl _ . That wasn’t something Felix thought he would enjoy being called. Every inch of his body that was pressed against Chris just felt… so good. He already knew he loved skinship, but this was so different. With the other members he shared playful kisses on the cheek and warm hugs but this was a whole new level of physical contact. Chris was rubbing his hands slowly across Felix’s back and it made the skin underneath tingle in their wake. Even though his hands were over Felix’s shirt, the warmth seeped through the fabric and made his heart feel tight and weird and good. His breath was shaky and his chest felt so stuffed full of feeling he was absolutely sure his lungs were out of room. He tilted his head down a little to press his lips against Chris’s neck, not to kiss him, just to feel his warm skin directly. They stood like this for a while, their breaths falling into a matching rhythm. 

 

“Can we lay down?” Felix eventually asked, mumbling into his neck. Chris nodded and plopped down on the bed, pulling Felix on top of him. He laughed softly and curled up on his chest, tugging his skirt down where it flipped up. Chris lovingly wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, pressing his lips against his forehead to give him a soft, hesitant kiss. Felix smiled and buried his face into Chris’s chest, inhaling his scent deeply. He was so happy. His secret was now theirs. He tangled their legs together and was thankful Chris was wearing shorts, pressing his bare legs against his. Felix slid one hand up into Chris’s curly brown hair and tangled it in his fingers. He was so content. Chris’s hair was so soft. Chris’s body was so warm. Everything just felt right. 

 

“We can’t lay here forever, baby.” Chris hummed, sliding his hands underneath Felix’s shirt so that his skin rested underneath his warm palms. Felix shivered. 

 

“Maybe not,” He thought for a minute, shifting so that he could look down at Chris and tangle his other hand in his hair as well. “but we can for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of ideas for more chapters so i'll probably be adding more
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @vernsbf


End file.
